ninjago_masters_of_spinjitzu_universefandomcom-20200216-history
Episodes
This page is about info about the episode. If you were seeking the page that shows the episodes see here Episodes T.V. Series 1 —January 14, 2011 "Way of the Ninja" An old wanderer appears at 'Four Weapons' a weapons shop, run by Kai and his sister Nya. He talks about the weapons do not work for a Ninja. When Kai tries to show him around he disappears. Suddenly, the skeletons and their leader, 'Samukai' appear in the town to steal a map. The stranger explains the story of Ninjago. He says that Ninjago was created by the first Spinjitzu master using the four golden weapons. He reveals he is the younger brother and his brother is Lord Garmadon. He trains Kai to become a Ninja by training him. During the night, he is suddenly attacked by 3 unknown Ninjas. — "The Golden Weapon" The 3 ninja turn out to be Sensei Wu's other students and fighting them was his final test. They become a team, with Kai, master of fire, Jay, master of lightning, Cole, master of earth, Zane, master of ice. Wu sets them to claim the 4 golden weapons. — "King of Shadows" Kai wakes up to find Nya running away from him so he chases her down to a Volcano where the last weapon is. Nya turns out to be a trap and becomes Lord Garmadon's shadow and forces Kai to get the Fire sword so he can rescue Nya from the chains. Samukai then shows up at the Ninja's camp and takes the other 3 weapons. Wu gets the sword when the Fire Guardian appears and goes to the Underworld to escape. Samukai is commanded to go to the underworld alongside Garmadon, but the ninja escape and chase after the skeletons while they are teleporting to the Underworld. The skeletons escape the ninja and the ninja are left behind, clueless of what to do next. — "Weapons of Destiny" Sensei Wu wakes up with the Sword of Fire in the underworld. He follows some skeletons to where they are headed. Meanwhile Zane, Cole and Jay search for Wu and Kai. Zane realizes that the golden weapons have left this realm and are now in the underworld. Kai and Nya then appear on the fire dragon. Each ninja then get the dragons of their elements and they all cross over to the Underworld. Series 2 December 2, 2011 "Rise of the Snakes" Peace has come over Ninjago, and the Ninja are taking a break from training to play video games. After being scolded by Sensei Wu, Nya comes running in, announcing that Lord Garmadon had returned and was spotted heading to Jamanakai Village. The Ninja rush off and fly there on their dragons. When they arrive, the supposed "Lord Garmadon" was actually Lloyd Garmadon, his son. Lloyd tried to steal the candy from the village, but the Ninja stopped him. As the Ninja head back to the Monastery, Lloyd accidentally stumbles upon the ancient Serpentine tomb of the Hypnobrai. Slithraa, the Hypnobrai general, accidentally hypnotizes himself and Lloyd controls him. December 2, 2011 2 "Home" Back in training mode with the looming threat of Lloyd and the Hypnobrai, Zane wanders after a Falcon and finds Lloyd's new base (a playhouse he commanded the hypnotized leader to build). and destroys the Monastery. Homeless, the Ninja are guided by the Falcon to a wrecked ship, the Destiny's Bounty. January 25, 2012 3 "Snakebit" Lloyd unlocks a second tribe – The Fangpyre – to help him regain control and have his revenge on the Hypnobrai. February 1, 2012 4 "Never Trust a Snake" After the Fangpyres join forces with the Hypnobrai, Lloyd releases Pythor – the last remaining snake of the Anacondrai tribe. Pythor, pretending to be his friend, steals a map from him that shows where the two remaining snakes tribes dwell. Sensei Wu then takes Lloyd under his wing. February 8, 2012 5 "Can of Worms" Lloyd moves in and pranks all the Ninja, turning Zane's suit pink. Meanwhile, Pythor has awoken the Venomari and the Constrictai and plans to unite them under him. In the process, he steals the Sacred Flute. The Ninja go and foil the plan for unity, but are nearly captured. It is only Zane's pink suit that enables them to escape with their mission complete. February 15, 2012 6 "The Snake King" After finding the ancient Serpentine city of Ouroboros, Pythor, through a devilish trick, declares himself to be the Snake King, the destined leader who will reawaken The Great Devourer – an ancient, seemingly immortal beast who will consume all of Ninjago. Lloyd sees this, but is discovered and made prisoner. The Ninja, captured by the Serpentine while trying to rescue Lloyd, are saved by Samurai X, a mysterious warrior who fights against the Serpentine, and Kai makes a shocking discovery about his sister. Nya is the samurai. February 22, 2012 7 "Tick Tock" When the four Ninja follow the mysterious falcon into the woods, they stumble on a hidden workshop where Zane learns the secret about his past; he is a nindroid designed to 'protect those who cannot protect themselves', as said by his deceased father. This results Zane unlocking his true potential. March 7, 2012 8 "Once Bitten, Twice Shy" Jay pricks his hand on the fang of a skeletal Fangpyre, triggering a transformation. While Jay and Nya go out for a date, the other three ninja attempt to stop Pythor and the Serpentine. Pythor retrieves the first Fang Blade and Jay saves Nya from her death, unlocking his true potential. March 14, 2012 9 "The Royal Blacksmiths" The four Ninja go undercover as a dance troupe and enter a talent contest in their quest to win "The Blade Cup", in which one of the Fang Blades is hidden. At once point, Cole contemplates stealing the cup, but is berated by his father and decides to make him proud by performing and winning the cup. Cole, saving his father when Pythor collapses the stage while stealing the cup, finds his true potential. March 21, 2012 10 "The Green Ninja" The Ninja are suspicious when Lord Garmadon, brought by Sensei Wu from the realm of darkness he fled to, moves in to help searching for his missing son – but realize they have to work together in their attempt to rescue Lloyd from the Serpentine while they dig for the third Fang Blade in the heart of the Fire Temple. Lloyd is the destined Green Ninja. This causes grief to both Wu and Garmadon, since their family has now been further divided. In the end, Kai gives a look of worry, realizing how complex it will be for Lloyd to fight his own father in the future. March 28, 2012 11 "All of Nothing" At a suggestion from Lloyd to steal back the three Fang Blades as Pythor goes for the fourth, the Ninja and Sensei Wu try to infiltrate the Serpentines' inner sanctum and walk right into a trap. When Lloyd's rescue mission fails, there is only one person who can help them, namely Lord Garmadon. In the nick of time, Garamadon comes with the Skeleton Army and they engage in a battle against Pythor and the Serpentine, allowing Lloyd to release the Ninja and get the Fang Blades. Garmadon leaves Lloyd to follow his own path and the Ninja to destroy the Fang Blades, but Pythor follows them in secret. April 4, 2012 12 "The Rise of the Great Devourer" Upon arriving at Torchfire Mountain, where the Fangblades can be destroyed, Pythor reveals himself and steals the blades back, leaving the Ninja to die. The four, with Wu, Nya (Samurai X) and Lloyd, haste to the lost city of Ouroboros to try to stop Pythor from awaking The Great Devourer, but it is a race against time. After a battle on a Serpentine Truck-fortress, in which Sensei Wu deliberately cuts himself off from the Ninja, all arrive at the city. At last, Pythor succeeds, but Sensei Wu follows him and forces him to see the power he has unleashed. They are then both consumed by the awakened Great Devourer. April 11, 2012 13 "Day of the Great Devourer" Disaster threatens as the Ninja must fight to defeat the all consuming Great Devourer in a desperate attempt to save Ninjago. In the end, only Lord Garmadon, using the Four Golden Weapons, can destroy the Devourer. The snake is destroyed and Wu is shown to have survived, but Lord Garmadon vanishes with the Weapons and Lloyd must accept the fact that he must face him one day. Series 3 July 18, 2012 1 "Darkness Shall Rise" The ninja are helping in fixing Ninjago City after the Great Devourer was defeated. Meanwhile Lord Garmadon and the Serpentine fly to the Golden Peaks – birthplace of the Golden Weapons – and fuses the Weapons together into a Mega Weapon. He plans to use it to destroy Sensei and the ninja so they will never be able to train Lloyd, then the prophecy will never be fulfilled. July 25, 2012 2 "Pirates vs. Ninja" Lord Garmadon realizes that the Mega Weapon does not have the power to destroy, only to create, Pirates then attack Ninjago City, thanks to Lord Garmadon. The pirates are later arrested, and Lord Garmadon takes back the Black Bounty. August 1, 2012 3 "Double Trouble" On board the Black Bounty, Garmadon and his Serpentine Army brainstorm ideas to destroy the Ninja while still using the Mega Weapon's power of Creation, which mostly results in individual Serpentine being thrown overboard. Garmadon, after seeing his own reflection in the Mega-weapon, creates four dark versions of the Ninjas, and sends them to destroy the Ninja. Meanwhile, Jay is trying to teach Lloyd to harness the power of Lightning, when they get word of a ceremony at Darkly's School for "Great Students". But it turns out to be a trap, as the boys kidnap the Ninja and try to turn Lloyd back to their side. The Ninjas escape with the teachers, but are confronted by Garmadon's evil creations, who have been wreaking havoc and assaulted Sensei Wu (the Dark Jay even kissing Nya). The Ninjas try to stop them, but realize that they can't defeat their evil clones. Lloyd convinces the boys to be good, and they make Ninja suits and attack the Evil Ninjas. After destroying Garmadon's inventions, the teachers decide to celebrate. The Ninjas drive back to Ninjago City in the Ultra Sonic Raider, and receive a message from Lord Garmadon saying that he will be back. August 8, 2012 4 "Ninjaball Run" When the Ninja learn that Dareth's Mojo Dojo is to be destroyed and Dareth doesn't have the money to save it, our heroes enter the annual NinjaBall Run, a massive road-race across Ninjago, to win its cash prize in order to save the dojo. The Ninja in the Ultra Sonic Raider and on the Ultra Dragon, their opposition include: the Serpentine Bus, who have just broken Skales out of jail, police, The Black Bounty, Kruncha and Nuckal, the royal blacksmiths, Ed and Edna, The boarding school for bad boys, Turbo boosted Mailman bike and the pirate van. The pirates, mailman, and royal blacksmiths crash and are eliminated. The Ninja run out of fuel, but Ed and Edna come and help, they transfer fuel to the Ultra Sonic Raider. The Serpentine jump from the Dark Bounty to the Ultra Sonic Raider in attempt to stop the Ninja. Ed and Edna crash, and Jay takes a part to assure their car crosses the finish line. The Ninja speed on, and are winning, but in the final stretch, Lord Garmadon uses his Mega Weapon to create a giant crevasse in the ground. Kai uses a secret weapon installed by Nya and transfers the Ultra Sonic Raider into its flying form. The race is a photo finish, and the Ninja win thanks to the part Jay took from his parent's car. Garmadon is enraged, since 'his ship is bigger'. But Lloyd takes back the Bounty, and the cops try to arrest the Dark Lord. The Serpentine bus drives in and picks up Garmadon, and Darreth, together with the other Ninja, celebrate the salvation of the Dojo. August 15, 2012 5 "Child's Play" The episode begins with Lloyd lamenting that he must train and not play with others or enjoy his youth. Nya then tells the Ninja that Lord Garmadon has been spotted at the city museum. Once there, Lord Garmadon tells his Serpentine followers that he is going to awaken the long dead Grundle, an ancient fierce dinosaur-like creature, and make it hunt the Ninja. In the middle of this process, the Ninja interrupt. They jump on the fossil, but nothing seems to happen at all. Garmadon leaves in a fury, while the Serpentine Generals try to steal a golden sarcophagus for compensation, though they soon leave it behind. The Ninja go after them, but fall behind, and then realize they have been turned into kids by the Mega-weapon's blast. Accused of the thefts, the Ninja try to perform Spinjitzu, but fail dismally, and then the museum director asks them why the Grundle fossil is gone too. The Ninja realize it must have been re-awakened and walked off. To escape, the Ninja disguise themselves and run away with some school kids, while the beast reappears and scares everyone from the museum. The Ninja call Lloyd and they meet at the arcade, where Lloyd is shocked at what happened to them. He brings them to a comic writer he knows, Rufus "Mother Doomsday" McCallister, to ask him for advice. The writer tells him that any other weapons would not break through its tough shell,although a couple of illuma-swords would work well, as the Grundle is nocturnal and vulnerable to light , but they must win them in a comic knowledge competition. They call Sensei and Nya and tell them what happened. Sensei and Nya then go to the tea lady Miss Take for Tomorrow Tea to turn the Ninja back into their older selves and the Grundle back into bones. Meanwhile, the Grundle shows up at the comic shop, but using the illuma-swords and Lloyd´s powers they manage to hold the monster at bay until Sensei and Nya turn up. Lloyd uses the tea to undo the spell of the Mega-Weapon on the Grundle and the Ninja, but it also makes Lloyd become an older version of himself. The episode ends with Rufus handing Lloyd a comic, saying he has earned it. Lloyd declines, saying he already knows how it ends. It is a comic where Lloyd faces off against his father under the stylized title of "Green Ninja". 19 6 "Wrong Place, Wrong Time" August 22, 2012 While training Lloyd, the Ninja find out that the Serpentine have returned to the Lost City of Ouroboros and are preparing their vehicles for an all-out assault. The Ninja, together with Lloyd (who has now begun to harness his immense potential), attack and begin to defeat the Serpentine, with Lloyd freezing Garmadon's Mega-weapon. Retreating, Garmadon comes up with a master plan; he will travel back in time and make sure the Ninja are never brought together, changing history in his favor. As he escapes through the time-portal he wishes into existence, the Ninja follow him. They arrive on the very day Nya was kidnapped and Kai was recruited by Sensei Wu. As he leaves the 4-Weapons shop, the Ninja take Wu aside and tell him what is at stake, so that when the Skeletons arrive, history apparently starts repeating itself. But Garmadon, disguised as a Skeleton, makes sure Nya's kidnapping fails and the Ninja are forced to take matters into their own hands to make sure history runs its course, going as far as kidnapping Nya and handing her over to the Skeletons. But Garmadon joins forces with his past self and goes to the Fire Temple, resting place of the Sword of Fire, and prepares to defeat Kai. The Ninja from the present arrive and fight back, before realizing that the only way to heal the damage done is to destroy the Mega-Weapon. Using the Golden Weapons, which Jay has seemingly stolen from their past selves, the Ninja, with the help of Sensei Wu, destroy the Mega-Weapon, and everything changes back to the way it was, removing the Mega-weapon from the timeline. When everything resets, no-one but the Ninja seem to remember the Mega-Weapon existed, seemingly confirming that their quest has become far easier. 20 7 "The Stone Army" October 3, 2012 2.1710 As the Serpentine battle in the City of Ouroboros, Garmadon arrives with his master plan; he has remembered the 'Island of Darkness' mentioned in Captain Soto's logs and plans to find it, and use its power for himself. While they are at sea, the Serpentine Generals betray him, throwing him from their Rattlecopter into the sea, and Skales is declared their leader. Meanwhile, the Ninja are called to the Museum of History to confront a strange force; venom from the Great Devourer has leaked into the sewers and brought a mass of tiny stone warriors to life. The Ninja easily defeat them, then meet up with Sensei Wu and Misako, who is revealed to be Lloyd's mother. Lloyd, bitter about Misako apparently abandoning him, finds out that his mother has been trying to find a way of restoring the balance without endangering either Lloyd or Garmadon. To this end, she reveals the full story of Ninjago; in the beginning, there was the First Spinjitzu Master, but against him was pitted a being called the Overlord, the first and greatest dark power. The Overlord created the Stone Warriors to aid him in battle, and, to prevent good losing the battle, the First Spinjitzu Master split the land he had created in two, with the Overlord trapped on the dark half of Ninjago, which vanished. Even as Misako is explaining, the venom of the Devourer brings a huge, four-armed stone warrior to life. It immediately goes on the rampage and pursues the Ninja through the museum. Thankfully, they coordinate and trick the Stone Warrior into toppling down the bottomless pit where he was found. After this, Misako joines the group. Meanwhile, Garmadon washes up on an unknown tropical island and is guided by an unseen force (aka the Overlord) to a stone monument atop the island, with four levers perfectly suited for him. He turns them, and the other half of Ninjago, corrupted by the Overlord's shadow, rises around him. 21 8 "The Day Ninjago Stood Still" October 10, 2012 1.9811 Skales is crowned as the Snake King, and as his first act he plans to destroy the foundations of Ninjago, bringing it down around the population. At the Mojo Dojo, Lloyd is continuing his training, while Sensei Wu and Misako prepare to go over her research on the prophecy; Wu is slightly uncomfortable because of her relationship with Garmadon and the fact that he could have been her husband. Everything is stopped when the Serpentine begin their destructive campaign, sending the city into chaos. But the Serpentine come up against a barrier, an ancient door inscribed with carvings which look like Skales. He finds a switch which opens the doorway, revealing a vault where the Stone Army rest. The Great Devourer's venom melts through the roof of the vault and starts dripping on the statues, bringing them to life. They defeat the Serpentine and exit the vault, which closes behind them, trapping Skales and his people underground once again. The Stone Army rises and the city begins to evacuate, with the Ninja providing transport for those left behind, including comic-book writer Rufus, Dareth and the Bank Manager. The Ninja, with Lloyd, Nya and the Ultra-Dragon, gather the people and flee Ninjago City, though Misako stays behind to get her research and she and Sensei Wu are nearly left behind. Meanwhile, on the Dark Island, Garmadon is guided by the Overlord to an ancient orrery-like clock, designed to count down to the final battle. Garmadon dons the Helmet of Shadows, which both starts the clock and gives him command over the Stone Army. 22 9 "The Last Voyage" October 17, 2012 1.8412 On the Dark Island, the Stone Army is preparing for their war on Ninjago, mining a mysterious goo that the Overlord says is concentrated Evil. He tells Garmadon that they need a Super-Weapon unlike anything ever seen. Back in Ninjago, Zane sends his falcon to investigate the island. while the other Ninja and Nya try to repair the Bounty. It is hopeless, and the Ninja despair of defeating the Stone Army. It is then that Misako tells them of the Temple of Light, where the Golden Weapons were imbued with their powers. There, the Ninja can unlock their True Potential on their own and supercharge Lloyd, enabling him to defeat the Stone Army. They set sail for the Dark Island on the Bounty, leaving Dareth to guard the escapees from Ninjago. During the voyage, the falcon reaches the Dark Island and all are witness to it being attacked and seemingly destroyed. The Bounty is then struck by a storm and attacked by starteeth, vicious ship-eating creatures that leave the Bounty without any steering, a damaged mast and a hole in their side. They eventually run aground on an uncharted island with a lighthouse. There, they find Zane's father, the Tinkerer. While he entertains them, the Tinkerer explains that after he flicked Zane's memory switch and died, Samukai arrived and brought him back to life, forcing him to construct their advanced war machines. To make sure he did not escape from the island, the Skeletons chained a Leviathan to keep guard. Though Zane is glad to see his father again, the Tinkerer was always afraid that Zane might be ashamed of him for creating the weapons for the Skeleton Army, but Zane soon dispels his fears. Zane's father agrees to repair the Bounty, but just as they are setting off, the Leviathan attacks. Zane dives overboard and cuts the chain holding the creature in place. In return for this, the Leviathan releases the Bounty. When asked by Sensei Wu how he knew the beast would do that, Zane explains that nothing deserves to be held captive, even a monster. With the creature freed and the Tinkerer on board, the Bounty, once again airborne, continues its journey to the Dark Island. 23 10 "Island of Darkness" October 24, 2012 1.7413 The Ninja finally arrive on the Dark Island, where the Stone Army prepares for the final battle and Garmadon mines Dark Matter, the purest of Evil from the heart of the island, to build a Super-Weapon that can turn the tide of the war. Meanwhile, the Ninja learn that the Temple of Light is where they can both receive their elemental powers and where Lloyd can gain the skill of the Golden Dragon, a fighting style practiced only by the First Spinjitzu Master, after striking the 'Instrument of Peace'. The Tinkerer and Nya meanwhile builds the Ninja new vehicles: a drill-tank for Cole and a robot for Kai. As the Stone Army searches for them and Sensei Wu, Misako, the Tinkerer and Lloyd guard the hidden Bounty, the Ninja infiltrate Garmadon's camp and Zane finds and retrieves his falcon, with Jay locating the Temple while he is gone. Zane succeeds, but is spotted and the Ninja have to save him. Running from the army, they narrowly escape and go back to get the machines. The Ninja head for the Temple of Light, narrowly avoiding capture by the Stone Army. Inside the temple, they find murals depicting all their major victories, and they find a great bell hanging above a strange design on the floor where the Ninjas' symbols reside. Lloyd strikes the bell, the 'Instrument of Peace', and activates the power of the Temple, gifting the four Ninja with Elemental swords and kimonos. They then feed their power into Lloyd just as the Stone Army attacks, imbuing him with his full power. With their new powers, the Stone Army is defeated and the Ninja get ready to face the final battle. But the Celestial Clock is still counting down, and the Overlord tells Garmadon that when it reaches zero, there will be nothing to prevent Darkness from winning. 24 11 "The Last Hope" November 7, 2012 1.8714 Hope has been fully restored for the Ninja, who play with their renewed powers, while the Tinkerer repairs the Falcon. But when Wu chastises the Ninja for their unseemly mirth for their victory over the army, Misako reveals that there might be a way of at least delaying the battle: if the Helmet of Shadows is returned to its pedestal, the countdown might stop. Risking everything, the Ninja escort Misako into the camp as Stone Warriors. Using her slight influence over Garmadon, Misako manages to get him to remove the Helmet, allowing her to steal it. But the Ninja are spotted and Garmadon, enraged, uses a giant robot to attack them. After a frantic chase through the jungle, the robot is wrecked and Lloyd is given the chance to kill his father. But he is unable to, just as Garmadon is unable to attack his son, much to the Overlord's chagrin. The Ninja get to the Celestial Clock and try desperately to find the Helmet's pedestal with minutes to spare. As the Army arrive, the Ninja find the pedestal and the Clock stops, but too late. The countdown has ended and the Final Battle is upon them. As a mighty energy flare shoots inland from the clock, the Stone Army captures Nya and the Ninja are sent down into a crevasse. They head off to prepare for the final battle, with Jay angered at Nya's capture and Lloyd ashamed of his hesitation. Meanwhile, the Overlord shows Garmadon the Super-Weapon, completed by the energy from the Clock: Garmatron. 25 12 "Return of the Overlord" November 14, 2012 The Ninja launch a rescue mission to get Nya and fight Garmadon once and for all. But when they arrive, they find the Stone Army, Garmadon, Nya and the new Super-Weapon have gone to the coast. The reason for this becomes clear: Garmadon is planning to fire missiles of Darkness into Ninjago, gradually turning it into his own image. The Ninja follow, but are stopped and held up by Nya, who has been polluted with Dark Matter and turned into a slave of the Overlord. They eventually overcome and imprison her, then go to the coast and try to reason with Garmadon. The group try, but Garmadon says he cannot suppress his Evil and the Ninja are not in time to stop the firing of the Dark missiles from the Garmatron. The balance is shifted as Ninjago is infected by Darkness, and the Overlord betrays and possesses Garmadon, using him to retake a physical form and transforming him into a crocodile-like monster. The Ninja realise the real Dark Lord wasn't Garmadon, it was the Overlord. The reincarnated Overlord attacks Lloyd, who fights with him and tries to bring back his father. Garmadon tries, but the Overlord suppresses him and defeats Lloyd, wrecking the Destiny's Bounty in the progress. The Overlord then opens a portal to Ninjago City and goes through with the Garmatron, along with the Stone Army (and Nya). The Ninja are now stranded on the Dark Island, but Lloyd says, after spying a piece of their ship with the 'Destiny' symbol on it: "We didn't lose the war, today we just lost the fight." 26 13 "Rise of the Spinjitzu Master" November 21, 2012 3.1116 As the Overlord transfers to Ninjago, the Ninja, together with an injured Lloyd, are guided by the robotic Falcon to the Temple of Light. Once there, they find an ancient mech that the First Spinjitzu Master used to fight the Overlord. With the arrival of the Ultra-Dragon, the group flies back to Ninjago City and find the city possessed and the Overlord atop a dark tower, morphed into his true Dragon-like form. The Ninja fight the Stone Army, but the ancient mech is destroyed by Nya and they are forced to fight on the ground. But they are saved by Dareth, who uses the Helmet of Shadows and gains control of the Army, sending them against the Overlord. Lloyd and the Ninja climb the tower, with Cole and Jay being infected by the Overlord with Darkness. Lloyd is forced to go on alone as Zane fights the two infected Ninja and Kai fights his still-enslaved sister. Facing the Overlord, Lloyd summons the Golden Dragon and his armor becomes golden, denoting that he has become the next true Spinjitzu Master. Lloyd and Dragon Overlord fight, with the Overlord saying that he can never be defeated, as Light is always balanced with Darkness. Lloyd finally allows himself to be consumed by the Overlord and unleashes a strong burst of inner light, dispersing the Overlord and purging his wicked Shadow from Ninjago and all its inhabitants (including Nya, Cole, Jay, and Zane). As the group gathers together again, Lloyd mourns the loss of his father, only to see him emerging from the rubble, purged of both the Overlord's Darkness and the Great Devourer's venom. As Lloyd, Garmadon and Misako have a private family reunion, the four Ninja vow that, even with the Overlord defeated at last, they will continue to protect Ninjago. The Ninjas and Nya come together, along with Garmadon's family. The episode ends with Sensei Wu and Kai looking at the sun rising above the liberated city.